User blog:Academyjr64/The Hornet's Nest
Summary The Hornet's Nest is a special DLC mission that can be unlocked by purchasing The Hornet's Nest gamepass for 9,500 Robux. Buying the gamepass also unlocks several new pieces of equipment, and the opportunity to purchase up to six new weapons. This mission features several new mechanics exclusive to this one map: * Turrets: Automatic turrets that will survey a fixed area for intruders. Upon identifying a person not wearing an SC Uniform, it will give a warning in the form of a laser for 5 seconds before opening fire. * Double Camera Duty: The same set of cameras are being watched by two camera operators. Both operators must be taken down to stop the cameras. * Grounded Helicopter - There's a Mi-24 helicopter and a pilot within the map. Destroying the chopper with C4 or neutralizing the pilot will prevent it from taking off and harassing you. The Mi-24 is about half as strong as the Apache in The Lakehouse. On Elite, there are two pilots. On Legend, there is a UH-1 helicopter on a different helipad. If the UH-1 takes off, it will infinitely spawn snipers with lasers, the first of who will be equipped with an Iceberg. If the choppers don't take off during loud, you can use one as an escape point. * Destructible Wire Fence - The alternate exit point. You must cut down a wire fence by using Metal Cutters(provided free) on it five times, or by blowtorching it for 25 seconds. Additionally, several new pieces of Equipment are unlocked for use by operatives. * Purple Keycard - Exclusive to The Hornet's Nest mission. Used to open doors with higher permission requirements than standard keycard doors. Takes up a 1x1 space in the inventory. * HR Badge - Used in conjunction with a red keycard to cross the bridge stealthily. Takes up a 1x1 space in the inventory. * Bolt Cutters - Can be used to destroy certain sections of wire fence. Takes up a 2x2 space in the inventory. * Lockpick Set ($150) - Usable by operatives with The Art of the Steal. Unlocks doors 40% faster than with a Lockpick Kit. Takes up a 2x2 space in the inventory. * Keycard Debilitator ($100) - Usable by operatives with Prodigy. Unlocks keycard doors 25% faster than with a Keycard Scrambler, and allows all allies to open the previously closed keycard doors without any equipment at a speed of 500%. Takes up a 2x2 space in the inventory. * Timed IED ($150) - Usable by operatives with Advanced Deterrent. Works similarly to the proximity mine, but with some key differences. The IED detects enemies in a radial area and when triggered, will explode after one second. Takes up a 1x2 space in the inventory. * Donut ($75) - Restores 50 HP, and is used faster than the First Aid Kit. Donuts will heal 5 more HP for every Battlefield Medicine perk the operative has. Takes up a 1x1 space in the inventory. * Rewiring Tool ($150) - When used on an active turret, their systems will be recalibrated so that they will attack any enemy within visual range. Also protects turrets from friendly fire in Operative difficulties and lower. Rewired turrets will have purple lasers instead of red. Takes up a 1x2 space in the inventory. Briefing Tomcat: We've had an incident. Excalibur's been injured, and we've exposed a traitor. Scylla: What?! Tomcat: According to Excalibur, Nidhogg attempted to kill him and Brigand during an operation. Luckily the damage wasn't major, but Nidhogg managed to escape in the confusion. Scylla: So now what are we gonna do? Tomcat: We'll need to strike fast if we're to counter Phoenix's activities. To start, you'll need to infiltrate the complex on Cormorant Island, a man-made island off the coast of Florida. Local sources cite it as a standard military installation, but it is actually owned by Steel Cove. Scylla: That's the military company that captured Rose. Tomcat: Correct. Our recent intel indicates that Steel Cove stores a significant amount of their information on both Halcyon and Phoenix on the island, so you need to find the data, download it to a drive, and then completely wipe their servers of information. Scylla: Heh, that sounds easy. Tomcat: Be warned, all of the soldiers on-site are armed with firearms from an unidentified company. If you can, try to retrieve a shipping manifest so we can identify where they're getting their weapons from. Additionally, satellite scans have shown that an Apache gunship is parked in a helipad outside of the area. Its takeoff can be prevented by destroying it with C4, or taking out the pilot. However, you'd have to go out of your way to disable the helicopter, so it may be best just to ignore them altogether. Scylla: I might just blow it up anyway, just cause. Tomcat: Do whatever you want as long as you complete the mission. I'll provide you with more information once you've infiltrated the area, now get going. Banks: Hey guys, good morning. Did I miss anything? Scylla: No, I think you're good. Tomcat: You're late, and I already briefed S, so go ask her for instructions on the way. Banks: Wait, what? It's like 7 in the morning! Are we really going out on a mission so early? Tomcat: May I remind you that this is a critical mission? Banks: Like the Lakehouse, where only one guy was sent in? Scylla: You know what? I think we'll be going now. C'mon, Banks. Let's get outta here. Objectives Entry Point (Stealth) * Obtain a HR badge * Obtain a red keycard * Cross the bridge Intel Retrieval (Stealth) * Locate the server room * Obtain a purple keycard * Access the server room * Download the intel * Wipe the backup servers (Operative+) * Escape Entry Point (Loud) * Obtain a red keycard * Cross the bridge * Defend the panel Intel Retrieval (Loud) * Locate the server room * Hack a security station OR break the door open * Download the intel * Destroy the backup servers * Escape Alternate Escape (Optional) * Leave through the front gate with both keycards (Stealth) * Start the helicopter (Loud) ** Defend the helicopter ** Destroy the Hind (Legend) Bigger Hornet (Optional) * Destroy the Helicopter OR neutralize the pilot Appearing Characters * Scylla * Banks * Tomcat (Mission Coordinator) Rewards A shipping manifest can be found in a random location, with the exception of Rookie difficulty, where it is always in the computer room. Bringing the manifest to the exit point awards all operatives with bonus cash, as well as allowing a new firearm to be purchased for use. Each difficulty unlocks a different firearm for retrieving the manifest. By default, the WS70 will be unlocked for free. Area Map HornetsMap.png|The ground level of Cormorant Island. Trivia * Knocking out a guard in the basement of the main building will cause a team of two Searchers to investigate the basement. They cannot be intimidated, and will automatically force a pager call if neutralized. ** Searchers will drop a 96FS with a suppressor and flashlight when downed. This is the only way to obtain a 96FS. * The turrets appear to be armed with SIG SG 556 rifles. Though they cannot be obtained if the turret cameras are disabled. * Obtaining a Shipping Manifest will result in this exchange of dialogue: Banks: Got something here. Seems like a company called Pigeon WMDs sold the weapons to Steel Cove. Tomcat: Never heard of them. Scylla: It's a private company, so of course you wouldn't know. Banks: So why are they selling to a PMC now? Tomcat: Consider it an investment. Anyways, bring it back for inspection. We might be able to get them to invest into our cause. Scylla: Or, we could just steal their guns. Tomcat: We'll see. * When raising the alarm, Banks may sometimes say: ** Banks: Eva and her buddies should've been doing this instead! ** This is a reference to bunpunk's Mercenary and Breacher characters. Category:Blog posts